


honey, i'm home and i've got news

by perissologist



Series: Pop Psychology [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, M/M, stupid broken boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/pseuds/perissologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dickiebird,” he laughs, blood and rainwater mixing on his tongue, “there’s nothing left for you here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey, i'm home and i've got news

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [雨中 honey, i'm home and i've got news](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148899) by [muyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyou/pseuds/muyou)



They spar in the roar of a thunderstorm, steam rising off the dirty Gotham streets as Jason smashes the butt of his rifle into Dick’s ribs. Dick grunts but doesn’t fall back, keeps pressing forward as Jason keeps stumbling back, and Jason has never before been so wildly grateful that he can’t see the blue of Dick’s eyes behind the milky lenses of his mask. Dick’s escrima sticks lie on the rooftop a dozen or so yards away, along with most of Jason’s heavy artillery; all he’s got now is his sniping rifle and his fists, the blood on his lips and the cancer in his heart. He raises the rifle again, this time intending to bring it down it across Dick’s face, but Dick’s hand comes up and grabs the barrel, twisting it away and out of Jason’s grip. He tosses the gun aside and Jason raises his fists, swings once, twice, misses both times, lets out a sound that’s halfway between an enraged scream and a desperate sob as Dick grabs his face in his hands and pulls him close, presses their foreheads together, breathes in his space. 

 

“Jay,” he says, voice cracking. “ _Please_. Let us help. _Let me help._ ”

 

Bitterness swells in Jason’s chest at the tone of Dick’s voice, like it would be that easy, like all he has to do is turn those sad baby blues on the boy who used to worship him and Jason would crumble at his feet. Well. Jason didn’t die yesterday, and he knows the truth: He can’t go back. He can _never_ go back. 

 

“Dickiebird,” he laughs, blood and rainwater mixing on his tongue, “there’s nothing left for you here.” Then he presses his mouth to Dick’s in a bruising, breathless kiss, and as Dick’s hands come up to grab at him he turns and flings himself off the roof. He flies and falls and considers not catching himself, but Dick’s voice shouts “ _Jason!_ ” like a warning, a curse and a plea all at once, and Jason growls under his breath and shoots out the grappling hook at the last possible second. He knows Dick can follow him if he wants to—he’s always been better at flying than Jason ever was—but he also doubts he will; still, when he reaches the roof of the building across the wide, busy road, he pulls himself up and runs, and does not think about how, even after all these years, Dick still tastes like home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i've held out on posting anything to ao3 for, like, three years, and it's jason and dick and this stupid wonderful dysfunctional batfamily that ends up breaking me


End file.
